Obsessed With Claiming Gold
by Speeding-Kitty
Summary: One-Shot. ShortP0rn. Many thanks to the stars of the story for such inspiration, a great feud and Capitol Punishment match! Figment of my imagination only! Enjoy and R&R please! :D Randy Orton/Christian.


Title: Obsessed With Claiming Gold

Rating: M for Mature.

Pair: Randy Orton/Christian

Warnings: Short porn. Nothing but pure smut.

Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone in this story. Just wishful thinking on my part lol! Enjoy and R&R please. :D

* * *

><p>Hot skin pushes up harshly against me, the stark contrast of cold lockers behind me.<p>

His lips burn against my own, lingering for a long moment before blazing a path down my neck.

His hands grip my hips like a vice as he grinds into me.

"You can't win this."

My eyes blaze with fire and growl deeply.

"I can."  
>He bites softly at the hollow of my neck. A warning shot. But I can't, wont, back down.<p>

My hand grips his throat, shoving him back. My lips crash into his with a fresh level of aggression.  
>I bite down hard on his lip and draw blood. The taste of his copper blood against my tongue sets my senses on fire.<p>

He surges forward in anger and slams me against the cool steel once again. His hand yanks hard on my belt, pulling it open, nearly ripping my jeans open as he works to strip my heated skin naked.

"It's my Title."  
>He wraps his hand around my free member and tugs hard, my breath catching harshly in my throat.<br>"Never."

The venom and dominance in his voice carrying a chill of excitement down my spine.

His hand wraps around my throat and holds me tight against the lockers, shutting off my air supply and making my head spin as he strips himself bare.

Our eyes meet, the tension rising. He pressed his body flush to mine and we shiver in unison.

My hand wraps around his wrist, nails digging into his tendons and easing his grip on my throat. His deep voice growls a second warning to me and he released my throat only to attack it again and leave a deep bruising mark.

"I'm going to win this. Weather you like it or…"  
>He drops suddenly and catches me off guard, pressing his broad shoulders into my chest and grasping my thighs, lifting me clear of the floor and leaving me open to his shear power.<p>

"Not. As it is in this case."

I see the switch flip in his eyes and grip tight to his shoulders, bracing my self as the pent up frustration between us hits fever pitch.

He pressed forward with a driving force I've only ever known from him, delving deep with one smooth thrust and holding us tightly to the now creaking support behind me.

All the breath that once graced my body leaves me in that moment, and in its wake, a burning sensation only he can bring.

His moves are slow and timed at first. But it's not long before his pace speeds to that of a high performance engine.

His precision timing and accuracy has me in a position to forget even my own name, but not to forget my goals.

"I can…win this."

He thrusts harder and punches out his words to make sure I understand him clearly

"You're mine. Just like that title. Remember that."

My head falls against the locked like his words fall against near deaf ears as my body responds to him like a pet would its owner.

His thrusts become frenzied and my body thunders towards the edge. Our vision clouded by lust and heat yet still clear on our infatuation and obsession with a certain piece of gold.

"I know I can… win this."

His growl rumbles along my neck line and he bites firmly down on my collarbone, drawing a small amount of blood as pay back and unravelling my whole being.

I fall from the heavens and crash into a sea of light as I cling to him, coming undone and coming between us.

He hits home one last time and lays his claim on me once again. Letting me know inside and out who I'll always belong to.

He reluctantly releases me from our lofty embrace and places me back on earth but doesn't let go. Taking the time to steel a deep lingering kiss that would make any human being weak at the knees.

He pulls away from me with his now famous smirk firmly plastered on his face.

"You're both mine. And will still be mine at the end of the night."

I return the smirk and running my hand over his chest, patting it softly.

"Sure thing baby."  
>We remain silent for a brief time as we clean up and slide into out ring gear, his eyes constantly burning a path of heat and destruction through me.<br>As we leave the locker room for our match, I watch him slither away into the darkness, not a single motion giving away his presence to anyone and I can't help thinking to myself.

I still feel triumphant in this fight.

Now all I need is my title back.

I can win this. I know I can.


End file.
